londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The '''2016 London Bird Report' is now out - to get a copy please click here'' Saturday 21st July 2018 * Friday 20th July 2018 * *Alexandra Park: Painted Lady, 3+ Small Copper, Ringlet, Purple Hairstreak, 12+ Swift, 15+ Black-headed Gull including juvenile, 4 Tufted Duck Wood Green Res (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: Redshank on dam wall, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover (Brent Birders) *Hampton Court Park (Long Water): 3 Common Sandpiper (Phil Belman) *Heathrow: 4 Red Kites over M4 8.30am (Nick Baker) *Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher, 4 Mistle Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 2 Grey Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Tom Moulton, Sue Gore, Judith Simmons) *Richmond Park NNR: 2 adult Common Terns taking bread at Pen Ponds (Phil Belman) *Sewardstone Marsh: Whinchat (Neville Smith). *Sevenoaks Wildfowl Reserve:' PURPLE HERON '(Juvenile at NE end of Snipe Bog Lake showing well from Willow Hide) (Jack Headley, James King, Martin Warburton, Barry Wright & John Phillips) *Staines Moor: 4 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 40+ House Martin, Sand Martin, 30+ Swallow, 20+ Linnet, 5 Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 6 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Sedge Warblers, 2 Reed Bunting, 150+ Black-headed Gulls, Grey Wagtail, family of Pheasant, hundreds of Starling (Nick Baker) *Stanmore: HA7 Red Kite being mobbed by 5 Ring-necked Parakeets 10.00 (Nigel Musk) *St James's Park: juv Sparrowhawk (Tom Jordan) *Totteridge Valley: Treecreeper, 9 Rook, 5 Swallow, 6 House Martin, Black-headed Gull (John Colmans) *Trent Park: f Lesser Stag Beetle at Ferny Hill entrance, male Silver-washed Fritillary nectaring on thistles corner of Triangular Wood, Red Admiral, Painted Lady, 9 Small Copper, 3 Common Blue, Holly Blue (Robert Callf) *Wimbledon Common: 2 Hobby over the skip area c5.00pm; 1 Common Tern Rushmere Pond c8.00pm (Les Evans-Hill) Thursday 19th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: 5+ Brown Argus Anthill Meadow (clear emergence at this newly discovered colony), c5 Small Copper, Marbled White also at this site, Treecreeper, 30+ Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res (APOG Birders) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, 2 Stock Dove, Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Little Egret, 2 Buzzard, Kestrel, Hobby, 2 Oystercatcher, 30+ Lapwing, 3 Common Sandpiper, Greenshank, Whimbrel, juv Mediterranean Gull, 20+ Yellow-legged Gull various age groups, 1 Common Tern, Little Owl, Cuckoo, 30+ Swift, Swallow, House Martin, 6+ Whitethroat, 4 Cetti’s Warbler, 6 Reed Warbler, Jay, 3+ Rook, Clouded Yellow (Ian Stewart) *Greenford Road/Greenford Broadway: Red Kite circling 16.30hrs (Tony Nayager) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 10 Common Tern, 2 Swift, Grey Wagtail, Sand Martin, 4 Reed Warbler (John Bushell) *London Wetland Centre: Please note there is essential management work on the grazing marsh this week, i.e. mowing and cutting to prepare the grazing marsh for waterfowl and to open up views from the hides. Apologies for any disturbance this may cause (WWT London Twitter) *Muswell Hill Golf Course (viewed from Hollickwood Park): Buzzard perched in tree with Magpie in attendance (James Palmer) *Rotherhithe: juvenile Mediterranean Gull (same bird as y'day) on River Thames off Greenland Pier this evening; also a seething Black Swan there too (Richard Bonser) *Sidcup DA15: Garden Warbler in my garden briefly 8am seen close to the house (second record here) also 4 Blackcap together, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, Jersey Tiger in my house briefly (Ian Stewart) Wednesday 18th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: Brown Argus anthill butterfly meadow the first record in recent years, Small Copper, 23 Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: Black-tailed Godwit, 2 ad 2 juv Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 ad 3 juv Lapwing, 2 Little Egret, c300 Swift at 06:30, Kingfisher (Magnus Andersson, Stephen Branley) *Brookmill Park: First Black-headed Gull of the autumn, Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Swift, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Chingford: Wood Sandpiper still 8am N of 2nd Bridge in Relief Channel but distant with 2 Green Sandpipers, also 3 Common Sandpipers, 1 Yellow Wagtail flew over E calling, Greenshank heard calling from William Girling Res (not seen), 4 Common Terns, 7 Little Egrets (Davey Leach) *Foots Cray Meadows: 4 Egyptian Geese 3 juv, 30+ Black-headed Gull, 2+ Swift, House Martin, Blackcap singing, Chiffchaff, 120+ Jackdaw over to roost in Rectory Lane area perhaps, 13+ Linnet (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 12 Common Tern, 2 Sand Martin, 2 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail pair with 3 juvs, 6 Reed Warbler, 2 Siskin (John Bushell) *Higham Hill Park: female Purple Emperor '''at 16.45 (Stuart Fisher) *Hyde Park: Little Egret over the Serpentine, heading east at 1.35pm (Dave Jordan) *Richmond Park: Snipe - Upper Pen Pond (S.Hucks per JW) *Rotherhithe: juvenile Mediterranean Gull (same bird as 15th and 16th) on River Thames off Greenland Pier this evening (Richard Bonser) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 155 Swift, 2 Mediterranean Gull (1cy+ad), 14 Shoveler, 8 Oystercatcher, 12 Common Sandpiper, 15 Common Gull, 5 Common Tern, 42 Yellow-legged Gull (2 2cy, 18 Juv, 19 ad, 3 3cy), Grey Wagtail, 28 Common Whitethroat, 3 Kestrel, 14 Grey Heron, 2 Peregrine, 2 Whimbrel, 2 Stonechat, 15 Sand Martin, 23 Little Egret, 9 Marsh Harrier, House Martin, 4 Swallow, Common Buzzard, 16 Bearded Tit, 17 Little Grebe, 39 Reed Warbler, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Ruff, 2 Green Sandpiper, 6 Little Ringed Plover, Egyptian Goose, 8 Stock Dove, juv Yellow Wagtail. Also 8 Jersey Tiger Moth (Samuel Levy, Elliot Montieth et al) *Sidcup: Tawny Owl over Queen Mary’s Roundabout c02.25, Hedgehog in my garden in DA15 (Ian Stewart) *Southwark Bridge: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls both 1cy (N.P.Senior) *Staines Reservoirs: 5 Dunlin, 6 Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Redshank, 1 Mediterranean Gull juv, 1 Hobby, 3 Little Egrets flew W this am (Dave Morris per FJM) '''Tuesday 17th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: Small Copper, 2 Purple Hairstreak, 2 Ringlet, 2 Migrant Hawker, 40+ large gulls, 20+ Black-headed Gulls including juvenile, Coal Tit lower platform (Bob Watts) *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 1 Common Sandpiper, pr Egyptian Geese with 5 chicks (Charlie Farrell) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Common Sandpiper (Brent Birders) *Chingford: Wood Sandpiper in relief channel adjacent to the William Girling Reservoir. From Russell Road take alleyway path through houses and to view bird look North from second bridge. (Neville Smith). *Rainham Marshes: 3 Caspian Gulls 2cy & 2 juvs - first juvs in UK this year, 30+ Yellow-legged Gull, ad Mediterranean Gull (Dante Shepherd) pics here *Richmond Park: Cuckoo (J.Lock per JW) *Rotherhithe: 2 juvenile Mediterranean Gulls one same as y'day & other a new metal-ringed bird off Greenland Pier this evening (Richard Bonser) *Southwark Bridge: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls 1cy (N.P.Senior) *Teddington: Common Sandpiper on riverbank between Trowlock and Tamesis at 0845 (Mike Foster). * Wimbledon Common: Bluegate Gravel Pit - m Southern Migrant Hawker showing well inl SW corner of dried up pit. Found yesterday by Simon Riley. (R.Kaye) Has there been any sightings since please ? (Glyn Nicholson-Ross ) Monday 16th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: Tawny Owl calling 0400 from large oak in car park beyond Redston Pono, also Small Copper, Essex Skipper, Purple Hairstreak, 33 Black-headed Gulls, 36 large gulls Wood Green Res (APOG Birders) *Brookmill Park; Little Egret, Stock Dove, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Dollis Valley, Denham Farm: 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Kestrel, 5 Red Kite, 5 Common Whitethroat, 26 Swift, 4 Common Buzzard, 2 Swallow, 2 Bullfinch, 6 Blackcap, Garden Warbler (Samuel Levy) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Sparrowhawk (Samuel Levy) *Hampton Court Park (Long Water): 2 Common Sandpiper (Phil Belman) *Kensington Gardens: Cuckoo W over Long Water 2025 before turning back & dropping in to limes on east side presumably to roost (Des McKenzie tweet) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 11 Common Swift, 1 juvenile Pied Wagtail. Also third party report from colleague of a pair of Red Kite over am (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Greenshank main lake, 3 Little Egret, 4 Common Tern (Martin Honey) *Richmond Park NNR: 4 Little Owls 2 seen & 2 heard, 10 Common Terns Pen Ponds, Skylark, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, Spotted Flycatcher (Nick Baker); Common Tern taking bread in flight at Pen Ponds (Phil Belman) *Rotherhithe: 2 juvenile Mediterranean Gulls (one same as y'day) off Greenland Pier this evening; also juvenile Yellow-legged Gull (Richard Bonser) *Sidcup: pair Bullfinch over Edgington Way 05.15 (Ian Stewart) *Thames Barrier Park: 4 Yellow-legged Gulls, adult and 3 juvs (Sean Huggins); juv Mediterranean Gull (white ring '3891'), 12+ Yellow-legged Gulls (10+ juvs, 2 ads) (Dante Shepherd, Josh Jones) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 10 Blackcap, 19 Stock Dove, 36 Swallow, 24 Chiffchaff, 12 House Martin, 2 House Sparrow, 63+ Swift, 5 Bullfinch, Willow Warbler singing in Old Gropper Field in Chiffchaff flock, 4 Common Buzzard, 10 Black-headed Gull, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Coal Tit, Linnet, 12 Rook, Kestrel (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: 2 Grey Heron incl leucistic individual lower lake, eclipse m Mandarin Duck, 10 Mallard 9 eclipse males & 1 f, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Common Tern flew S, Barn Swallow, 25+ Purple Hairstreak incl many grounded, 11 Small Copper, Painted Lady (Robert Callf) Also: 5 Blackcap (all juvs),6 B H Gull, 6 Common Swift, 3 Goldfinch, Hobby, Brown Hawker, Migrant Hawker, 15 Purple Hairstreak. ( Pete Lowman). *William Girling Reservoir: Wood Sandpiper relief channel am (Neville Smith tweet) *Wormwood Scrubs: c20 Swift, Chiffchaff, Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap (Charlie Farrell) Sunday 15th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: Treecreeper, showing well, Small Copper, "butterfly meadow ', (Greg Smith ) *Bow Creek: 2 Common Sandpiper, Oystercatcher (Frank Nugent) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Egret, 4 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, Red Kite (Andrew Self, Magnus Andersson) *Brookmill Park: 2 Little Egret feeding in the River Ravensbourne at 15:00, Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) *Copped Hall Estate: 6 Yellowhammer, 2 Buzzard, 5 Linnet (Chris Baldwin) *Fryent Country Park: 4 Kestrel (3 juveniles and a female), 3 Red Kite, Buzzard ,all seen between 12.30-13.30 (Victor, Monica and Ellen Mraz) *Hampstead Heath: Now 2 singing Reed Warblers, as yesterday plus new bird at Sanctuary Pond, also Common Buzzard over (Pete Mantle) *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: 1+ Coal Tit, 1 Blackcap, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Stock Dove. 100s of Butterflies, particularly Meadow Brown, Gatekeeper and Small White, probable Southern Hawker dragonfly (Charlie Farrell) *Bury Lake: 2 Sandwich Tern E toward Batchworth Lake calling 0610 (Paul Lewis via Herts BC) *Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Richmond Park: Hobby and kingfisher at 8am (Phil Davies) *Rotherhithe: juvenile Mediterranean Gull on River Thames from Greenland Pier 19.00-19.30 (Richard Bonser) *Surbiton: 1 Red Kite low sw over Ewell Road 17:30 - viewed from car (Neil Batten) *Ten Acre Wood area: Red Kite, Buzzard, no Kestrel seen for several weeks which is unusual, 9 Stock Dove, 3 juv Pied Wagtail (stables), vocal Nuthatch, 7 Whitethroat, 40+ Jackdaw in field, Rook over,, 50+ Goldfinch, Bullfinch heard. Also 18 spp butterfly including 27 Purple Hairstreak, 21 Common Blue, 11 Brown Argus (pr in cop), 4 Small Copper + 10 Small Heath; also Silver-Y (Neil Anderson) *Thames Barrier Park:10+ Yellow Legged Gulls, 7 juvs, 2 first summers, an adult and couple of 2nd summers, juv Mediterranean Gull pics here (Jamie Partridge) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 2 Mandarin Duck, 3 Juv Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, Red Kite, 7 Common Buzzard, 7 Black-headed Gull, 21 Stock Dove, Little Owl, 94+ Swift, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Rook, 62+ Swallow, 2 House Martin, 2 Blackcap, 4 Pied Wagtail. Also Black Squirrel. (Samuel Levy et al) *Wimbledon Common: Red Kite over A3 17.18 pm (Simon Osborn) *Woodford Green: Jersey Tiger, 5 Swift, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk and Goshawk seen simultaneously before disappearing over canopy at 11.25am. (Ken Murray) *Yeading Brook meadows: 5 Red Kite (4 seen at same time), Buzzard, 15+ Lesser Black-backed Gull hawking insects over meadows, Stock Dove. Also 12 spp butterfly spp including 3 Marbled White, 2 Small Copper, 11 Common Blue + 2 Brown Argus (Neil Anderson) Saturday 14th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: Jersey Tiger in bramble left of lower platform, 2 Hairstreak sp, 6 Common Blue, 65+ Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res including 1 juvenile, Treecreeper, 2 House Martin (APOG Birders) *Brookmill Park: 2 Little Egret, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock: Little Egret, 3 Sand Martin, Cetti's Warbler, Common Gull (Frank Nugent) *Epping Forest: Fernhills: f Lesser Spotted Woodpecker seen from greenway close to golf course, good views (Chris Baldwin) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 4 Lapwing N 17:52, 40+ Swift. (Samuel Levy) * Greenwich Peninsuls: willow emerald damselfly male sitting on shingle path this part of the Park is not accessible to the public photo taken, 9 adult Common Terns 3 young, 2 adult +1 immature Grey Wagtail, 3 Reed Warblers (John Bushel) *Hampstead Heath: Reed Warbler singing from taller patch of reeds on Boating Pond (Pete Mantle) *Lamorbey Park: ad Mediterranean Gull SE c18.35, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, 3+ Swift, Blackcap, 4 Southern Hawker (Ian Stewart) *Mayflower Park: 2 Barn Swallow juveniles flying south(Bob Smith) *Putney Heath: Red Kite, Silver-washed Fritillary, Marbled White. (R.Kaye, P.Smallshire) *Rainham Marshes: 5 Marsh Harrier, 52 Lapwing, 4 Ruff, 58 Black-tailed Godwit, Greenshank, 4 Oystercatcher, 3 Common Sandpiper, Yellow-legged Gull, 6 Cetti's Warbler, 2 reeling Grasshopper Warbler, 2 Bearded Tit (Andrew Self) *Richmond Park: Meadow Pipit - first reported earlier in the month - a late arrival this season (J.Wilczur); 2 Lapwing flew NE, Sedge Warbler (S.Read per JW) *Ruislip Woods: Copse Wood, at least 2 Purple Emperors at possible new site, grid ref TQ 08157 89792. Or just around 250m into Copse Wood from Mad Bess carpark, taking left hand fork along main path (Richard Francis) *Trent Park: 3 Kestrel adult male and two recently fledged juvs Triangular Wood, Lapwing set-aside field Snakes Lane, f Clouded Yellow, 2 Painted Lady, 3 Small Copper, 2 male Common Blue (Robert Callf) *Victoria Park, Finchley: Sparrowhawk, 30+ Swift, 6 Coal Tit (Samuel Levy) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Redshank on East Warwick island, 4 Common Sandpipers on Lockwood (David Bradshaw, Terry Rawlings) *Stanpit Creek nr Chatham: Mediterranean Gull 15 on the water, 10+ Sandwich Terns bringing fish back to nests, 1 Marsh Harrier (John Mead) *Southend on Sea (about 300 yds out to sea) : Mediterranean Gull 30 on the sea (John Mead) Friday 13th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: Swallow, 4 House Martin, 30+ Black-headed Gull, 32 large Gulls Wood Green Res, Treecreeper, 3 Brown Hawker, 5 Migrant Hawker, Small Copper, Purple Hairstreak (APOG Birders) *Barnes Waterside: f Shoveler, Pochard with 3 remaining young. Also Jersey Tiger, m Gypsy Moth (Neil Anderson) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Stock Dove, 4 Swift, 4 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Clapham Common: Hobby pursued by a flock of 30+ Swift (Nick Rutter) *Greenford (Ruislip Rd): 40+ local Swifts over allotments + surrounding area (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich, Deptford Creek mouth: 1st Summer Common Gull, 150 Black-headed Gulls, Grey Seal in Thames (Mike Paice) *KGV Reservoir: Juvenile Marsh Harrier over North this morning (Neville Smith). *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 27 Common Swift, 3 Herring Gull (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Avocet and 1 Black-tailed Godwit (main lake), 2 Swallows hawking insects low over overflow car park, 10 ad and 4 juv. Common Tern (bred elsewhere), 1 singing Chiffchaff, 1 Jersey Tiger (moth) (Martin Honey, B. Page et al.) *Putney Heath: Purple Emperor - three sightings in afternoon (R.Kaye, J.Wilczur, P.Smallshire) *Rainham RSPB: imm Spoonbill, juv Mediterranean Gull, 300 Black-headed Gull, 17 Black-tailed Godwit, Greenshank, Snipe, Dunlin, Little Ringed Plover, 3 Ruff, 7 Marsh Harrier, 10 Bearded Tits, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, Curlew ((per ELBF FB) *Regents Park: possible Red Veined Darter from York Road bridge at 16:00 (G J Francis) *Richmond Park: 2 Osprey over (unfortunately only V-22s, part of the U.S. presidential aeronautical cavalcade) (Friday Bird Group) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black-necked Grebe, 6 Common Sandpiper, 1 Black-tailed Godwit over SE. 1 Little Ringed Plover (Dave Morris per FJM) *Thames Barrier Park: 3cy Caspian Gull, 9 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad, 4cy, 2 3cy, 2cy, 4 juv), ad Mediterranean Gull (Dante Shepherd, Josh Jones) *Staples Corner, Oxgate Centre: Silver-washed Fritillary '''(Stuart Fisher) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 93+ Swift, 33 Swallow, 19 Stock Dove, Rook, 16 Chiffchaff, 5 Kestrel, 3 Nuthatch, 6 Common Buzzard, Peregrine, 2 Black-headed Gull, 3 Bullfinch, 3 Hobby, 5 Little Owl, Greenfinch, 20 House Martin. (Samuel Levy) *Wapping: Hermitage Basin, c25 House Martin and at least five nests; Shadwell Basin, Common Tern, 1pr Egyptian Geese with four goslings (John Colmans) '''Thursday 12th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: White-letter Hairstreak, 3 Purple Hairstreak, Small Heath, 3-4 Small Copper, 28 Black-headed Gull (APOG Birders) *Foots Cray Meadows: 5 Egyptian Geese 3 juv, Kestrel, Hobby, Swift, juv Grey Wagtail, Blackcap, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 2+ Bullfinch, many Banded Demoiselle, Red-eyed Damselflies, 3+ Emperor Dragonfly, 3 Brown Hawker, 3 Black-tailed Skimmer, Marbled White (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich O2: Juv Mediterranean Gull, 2nd summer Yellow-legged Gull (Mike Paice) *Harrow: 1 Swift (Charlie Farrell) *Hyde Park: 2 Common Buzzard drifted northwards at 2.20pm (Dave Jordan) *Lee Valley/Ponders End Lake: 1 Juv Mediterranean Gull, 69 Common Tern chicks/juveniles from 45 pairs. (Daniel Whitelegg) *North Cray: 30 Common Swift, 15 Barn Swallow (Patrick English) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 7 House Martin, ad Med Gull, 3 Swallow, 5+ Marsh Harrier, 39 Little Egret, 15 Grey Heron, 26 Swift, 2 Common Tern, Hobby, 15 Sand Martin, imm Spoonbill still, Green Sandpiper, 2 Pied Wagtail, 15 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Common Gull, 4 Ruff (2m,2f), Peregrine, m Grasshopper Warbler, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Common Sandpiper (Samuel Levy, Dante Shepherd) *Sidcup DA14 (Chalk Wood): Pheasant, Buzzard, Kestrel, 2+ Swift, 2+ Swallow, 4+ Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, Linnet over, Brimstone, Purple Hairstreak, White Admiral, Peacock, 4+ Silver-washed Fritillary, many Gatekeeper & Ringlet, 2 Migrant Hawker near Gattons Plantation (Ian Stewart) *Town Park, Enfield: imm Grey Heron, 3 Swift, 2 Pied Wagtail male and juv (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: 10 Mandarin Duck 9 eclipse males, 1 female lower lake (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Town Hall: 1 Collard Dove, 71 Feral Pigeon. (Daniel Whitelegg) *Worcester Park: Peregrine on pylons(Bob Smith) Wednesday 11th July 2018 *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Stock Dove, 2 Swift, Song Thrush, 4 Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Ferny Hill, Enfield: Red Kite , 60 Common Swift (Pete Lowman) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 18 Common Tern 9 adults & 9 juvs, 2 Grey Wagtail, Reed Warbler (John Bushell) *Putney Heath: Purple Emperor (R.Kaye, J.Wilczur) *Richmond Park: Red Kite fairly low over Lawn Field at 1400 hrs, Painted Lady butterfly (P. Redmond) *Sidcup: Peregrine (Patrick English) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Mediterranean Gull juv, on W bank of N basin early am, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 2 Black-tailed Godwit over (Dave Morris per FJM) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 9 Lapwing still (as per 4 July), 2 Garden Warbler, Buzzard, male Kestrel, 6 House Martin, 3 Swallow, 10 Pied Wagtail (majority jvs), 2 Rook, 2 Bullfinch, Grey Wagtail (John Colmans); also 24 Blackcap, 2 Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 21 Swallow, 17 House Martin, 17 Chiffchaff, 26 Stock Dove, 38 Swift, 5 Bullfinch, Hobby, Cormorant, 3 Nuthatch, 3juv Grey Heron, 9 Common Whitethroat, 2 Linnet, juv Kestrel, 6 Rook, 7 Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Buzzard, Little Owl, 4 Coot. Also 50+ Gatekeeper, 50+ Meadow Brown, 50+ Ringlet, 20+ Large White, 15 Speckled Wood, Red Admiral, 100+ Purple Hairstreak, f Purple Emperor flew through Cow field in the direction of Darlands Lake. (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: 4 eclipse male Mandarin Duck, Peregrine mobbed Common Buzzard over Williams Wood, 2 Kestrel pr, 7 Treecreeper - 4 adults & 3 juvs, including two family parties in Rough Lot (Robert Callf). Also:2 Common Buzzard, 2 Common Whitethroat, 12 Common Swift, Goldfinch, 2 Swallow, 3 Mandarin, Peregrine seen at 16;30 over Williams Wood and the field NE of Water Garden, Clouded Yellow again at S end of "Clump", 7 Purple Hairstreak, Large Skipper, a few Ringlet and abundant Large White, Small White, GV White, Gatekeeper, and Meadow Brown. ( Pete Lowman) *Woodford Green: Turtle Dove heard only...called...single "purrs" 3-4 times in a c15 second span from Hatch Wood at 10 am then again two single purrs at noon, but not subsequently, also two Common terns, 8 Swift and 2 House Martins over. (Ken Murray) Tuesday 10th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: 2 House Martin, 19 Black-headed Gulls Wood Green Res, Ringlet race track (Bob Watts) *Barnes Waterside: 2nd brood of 4 Tufted Duck chicks (Neil Anderson) *Boston Manor Park: Jersey Tiger (Michael Robinson) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 5 Egyptian Goose pr & 3 goslings, 11 Tufted Duck 4 m 3 f & 2 broods of 2 ducklings each, 7 Black-headed Gull incl 3 juvs, adult Barn Swallow (Robert Callf) *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 4 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, Little Egret, Cetti’s Warbler, Grey Wagtail, 100+ Swift, Great Black-backed Gull (Magnus Andersson, Gary Lonergan) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Fishers Green: 2 Red Kite, juvenile Wigeon from Grand Weir Hide, Yellowhammer beyond Holyfield Farm (James Palmer) *Leatherhead Station: 61 Common Swift n 18:20 1 Common Buzzard high nw (Neil Batten) *Margravine Cemetery: Nuthatch (Nathalie Mahieu). *Regent's Park: 73 Greylag, 296 Canada Geese, 48 Egyptian Geese, 18 Red-crested Pochard, 23 Pochard, 44 Tufted Duck including at least 17 ducklings, 4 ad 2 juv Little Grebe, 3 ad, 6 juv Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, pr Sparrowhawk, 10 Swift, 12 Sand Martin, 4 Coal Tit, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, 6 House Martin.(Samuel Levy, Elliot Montieth) *St James's Park: Male Kestrel just before RAF flypast (Joe Beale) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 2 singing Blackcap (Neil Batten) *Tottenham Hale: 1f Peregrine & 1 Juvenile Peregrine? not certain. Sat 20m above small Tesco in Hale Village 18:00, ongoing *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Puddle: 2 Grey Heron, 22 Stock Dove, 3 Swift, 1 ad,1 juv Green Woodpecker, 5 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 3 Bullfinch before Wildfire in Old Gropper field stopped play. London Fire Brigade were on site when we left.(Samuel Levy, Elliot Montieth) *Trafalgar Square: Peregrine, minutes before fly past (Jon Agar) *Trent Park:4 Blackcap Ad m plus 3 juv, Chiffchaff, Common Buzzard, 14 Common Swift, 3 Common Tern, 4 Goldfinch, 4 Mandarin, Clouded Yellow, Painted Lady, 2 Red Admiral, 2 Comma, 14 Purple Hairstreak, numbers of Large White, Small White, G V White, a few Marbled White, lots of Gatekeeper, Ringlet , Meadow Brown, 6+ Black tailed Skimmer, Southern Hawker. ( Pete Lowman ). *Victoria Park: Kingfisher (Harry Harrison) *Woodberry Wetlands: Sandwich Tern '''(grounded for almost an hour from 08:15 before flying south), 2 Common Tern (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) '''Monday 9th July 2018 *Barnes Waterside: f Pochard with 4 young chicks-1st breeding here (Neil Anderson) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 4 Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Station: 12 Swift (Ray Crouch) *Heathrow: m & f Ruddy Shelduck, Little Egret. (Adam Cheeseman) *Pinner: Lloyd Court HA5: Badger in back garden 04:50 being chased by next door's cat. It was a small Badger, but the first I've ever seen here (Richard Francis) *Teddington: Great Black-backed Gull on riverbank at Tamesis at 0915 (Mike Foster) *Trent Park: male Clouded Yellow 'Old Golf Course' 10:00 hrs (Robert Callf) *Trent Park Equestrian Centre: 8 large young Barn Swallow - two nests with four young each - four different nests in total with young this year (Robert Callf) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 2 Red Kite, 4 Common Buzzard, 17 Swift, 25 Swallow, Coal Tit, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Grey Heron. (Samuel Levy et al) *Tufnell Park N7 (Huddleston Road): 2 juv Coal Tit in garden at 08:00 (Reuben Braddock) *Wilson's School, Wallington: Clouded Yellow butterfly at 11am. (Arjun Dutta) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Pair of Goldcrest breeding in conifers S of No5. (Daniel Whitelegg) *Wanstead Flats: 7 Little Owl, 3 adult 4 owlets (2 each in East and centre copses) (Chris Baldwin) *Wimbledon (at the All England Lawn Tennis Club): 1m 1f Peregrine (over Court 1, 19:30, during Djokovic-Khachanov match!), 1 Sparrowhawk, 4 Egyptian Geese, 6 Swift, Pied Wagtail, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Jackdaw (Paul Collins) *Wimbledon Common; c110 Swift - in Windmill area (J.Wilczur) Sunday 8th July 2018 * Alexandra Park: Small Heath in grassland just west of cricket pitches, Marbled White briefly west end of Lower Slopes butterfly meadow, 2cy male Peregrine feeding on prey transmitter, Treecreeper calling and seen from path along south side Golf Course (indicative of first breeding in 35 years since 1983), 21 Black-headed Gull including juvenile Wood Green Res, Also Common Tern (APOG Birders) * Brent Reservoir: Redshank, Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Little Egret (Andrew Haynes, Andrew Self) * Crayford: juvenile Yellow-legged Gull on Jolly Farmers but otherwise heinous (Richard Bonser, Dante Shepherd) *Dulwich College: 1 Kestrel hunting by tennis courts on College Road (Paul Collins) *East Dulwich: Buzzard (Steven Robinson) * Greenford (Beechwood Avenue): Red Kite circling low (Kathryn Bull) * Greenwich O2: four Yellow-legged Gulls (adult, 2nd-summer & 2 juveniles), Lesser Black-backed Gull with 2 chicks on cable car structures (breeding) and 3 Peregrines over (Richard Bonser, Dante Shepherd) * Kingston: Red Kite over Kingston Hill at 1600 (Phil Davies) *Richmond: Pair of Great Crested Grebes with 3 large young on River Thames by Richmond Bridge (Hugh Bradshaw) * Rotherhithe: juvenile Yellow-legged Gull off Greenland Pier early evening (Richard Bonser, Dante Shepherd) *Stockwell,in a small community garden: 30 House Sparrows number increased slightly (Michael Mac) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 2 Grey Heron, 3 Red Kite, 5 Common Buzzard, 41 Black-headed Gull, 10 Herring Gull, 20 Lesser-black Backed Gull, 18 Stock Dove, 35 Swift, 2 Kestrel, 2 Hobby, 9 Rook, 20 Swallow, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail. (Samuel Levy) *Turkey Street, EN3: Red Kite low near station at 15:20 (Martin Shepherd) Saturday 7th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: 2 Painted Lady racetrack (APOG Birders) *Bookham Common: 1-2 Buzzard, Marsh Tit feeding low in honeysuckle on insects. Also 3 Purple Emperor (female around Salix I.O.W Pond), 7 White Admiral, 20 Silver-washed Fritillary, 16+ Purple Hairstreak, Small Red-eyed Damselfly, 2 male Beautiful Demoiselle along glade, 4 m Ruddy Darter (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 2 Shoveler, Teal, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover (Brent Birders) *Crossness: three Mediterranean Gulls (two adults and a 2nd-summer) at the outfall this evening; also 30+ Teal, two large Shelduck crèches and 9 Lapwing but otherwise pants (Richard Bonser). *Dalston: 20 Swift circling and chasing off a Sparrowhawk to the north. Must be an omen (Jon Agar) *Fulham Reach: Yellow-legged Gull, Great Black-backed Gull (Crabtree Wharf), 7 screaming Swift (1 going in nest - Delorme St), 2 Peregrine Falcon, 12+ juvenile Blackbird in Frank Banfield Park (small green space with lots of hedges) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hackney Marshes: Goldcrest still singing in trees outside filter beds entrance at 0830. Little Egret feeding on the Old R. Lea below the Flood Relief Channel; 5 Black-Headed Gulls along the canal, my first returning birds of the summer (Alastair Dent) *North Finchley: c15-20 Swift in screaming pack at dusk (John Colmans) *Richmond Park: singing Meadow Pipit (S.Woolfenden) *Southall: Red Kite (at Spikes Bridge 12:10), Red Kite (at Dormers Wells 18:15) (Phil Belman) *Trent Park: male Silver-washed Fritillary edge of Church Wood, also here Painted Lady, Essex Skipper and f Brimstone (Robert Callf) Also 2 Purple Emperor ( Rough Lot) ( Pete Lowman). Friday 6th July 2018 *Alexandra Park: Marbled White west end Lower Slopes butterfly meadow for a few minutes mid morning, 2 House Martin, 2 adult Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Balls Wood NR: Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Purple Emperor, White Admiral, Marbled White, Silver-washed Fritillary, Painted Lady, Essex Skipper, Brimstone, Purple Hairstreak (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Barkingside: Red Kite soaring low over high street (Brandon Anderson) *Brent Reservoir: 4 summer-plumaged Black-necked Grebes, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, 4 Little Ringed Plover (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Stock Dove, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Danson Park: 10+ Egyptian Goose inc juvs, 9 Tufted Duck 6 juv, 4 Great Crested Grebe 2 juv, Little Grebe, Peregrine, 8+ Swift, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 2 Blackcap, 2+ Reed Warbler inc juv + singer, Chiffchaff singing, 2+ Goldcrest, many Small Red-eyed Damselflies (Ian Stewart) *Dollis Brook: Little Egret on corner of Hendon Lane and A1. (Samuel Levy) *Dulwich Park: Sedge Warbler singing near bowling green 09:40 (Paul Collins) *Hackney E9: 12 House Sparrows including several juv in garden feeding and taking water bath. Significant increase in numbers this year, spreading north from long established colony on Regents Canal E2 (Jan Dobbie) *Hampstead Heath: Garden Warbler seen and heard, pair of Great-Crested Grebes sharing nest/egg-guarding on Boat-sailing Pond, Coots with 5 young, Swan still without mate (Mavis Pilbeam), *Heathrow: fem QUAIL picked up injured/dehydrated and taken into care outside Terminal 2. Died en route to Shepperton Swan Sanctuary. (Adam Cheeseman) *Pinner The Croft Park 2 Goldfinch 12 Swift (most seen together this year) (Nigel Barratt) *Rotherhithe: adult Mediterranean Gull on River Thames off Greenland Pier early evening (Richard Bonser) *St James's Park: Little Egret feeding on the Lake and perched on the Pelican rocks first record at this Park 14:00-17:30 at least (Frank Nugent) *Thames Barrier Park: 6 Yellow-legged Gulls (4 juveniles + 2 second-summers), adult Mediterranean Gull (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge)pics here *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Mud: 22 Swift, Goldcrest, Rook, Teal still, Lapwing heard, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Tawny Owl (Samuel Levy, Simon Worsfold, Oliver Simms) *Wandsworth Common: Red Kite circling low over North end at 14:30 (Nick Rutter) *West Dulwich: at least 19 Swift circling over Croxted Road, 19:20pm (Paul Collins *Woodlands Farm: Silver-washed Fritillary on Budleah by the old abattoir. *Worcester Park: Peregrine soaring high over observer's garden(Bob Smith) Thursday 5th July 2018 *Connaught Waters: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, White Admiral and Treecreeper (Ken Murray) *Dollis Valley, Denham Farm: 2 Swallow, 3 Red Kite, 12 Stock Dove, 80+ Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Buzzard, Common Tern N, 2 Bullfinch, 3 Goldcrest, 40+ Swift (Samuel Levy and Dante Shepherd) *Hampton: Red Kite over fields behind Hampton Pool at 1245, mobbed by two falcons - I can't tell if they're Peregrine or Hobby, sorry (Mike Foster) *Lamorbey Park: 5 Egyptian Geese 2 juv, 2+ Swift, Grey Wagtail, Blackcap singing, Chiffchaff singing, 8+ Goldcrest inc 3 juvs huddled together, teneral Willow Emerald Damselfly now confirmed as having bred in this location for the first time, Banded Demoiselle, 6+ Red-eyed Damselfly, many Azure + Common Blue Damselflies, Blue-tailed Damselflies, 2 Emperor Dragonfly, Brown Hawker, Purple Hairstreak (Ian Stewart) *''' Mayflower Park: Red Kite high south east (Bob Smith) *New Bond Street, W1: 'Black Redstart '(heard only, today, singing) 16.30 at Bonhams Auctioneers (Matthew J. Bradbury) *Richmond Park: Common Sandpiper (S.Read) *South Bermondsey: 12 House Sparrow (Ray Crouch) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Mud: 2 Kestrel, 38+ Swift, Sparrowhawk, 15 Stock Dove, 2 Coal Tit, Grey Heron, 2 Goldcrest, '''7 Red Kite up at the same time, 3 Common Buzzard, Hobby, 20+ Black-headed Gull, 3 Swallow. Also 5m Purple Emperor (4 Totteridge Green, 1 Long Pond). (Samuel Levy and Dante Shepherd) Belmont Farm: 4 Hobby (Samuel Levy on behalf of Belmont Farm Staff) * Tufnell Park N7 (Huddleston Road): singing Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Greenfinch - it's been a while since I've seen/heard any of these locally (Reuben Braddock); definitely on the up at Hampstead Heath too, several males singing earlier in spring, now young are visible too (Pete Mantle) * Waltham Cross: Red Kite low north east at 10:48 (Martin Shepherd) * Walthamstow Wetlands: Shelduck, Redshank (East Warwick), 500-1000 Tufted Duck possibly more, 68 Pochard, 2 Reed Warbler, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Peregrine, 2 Gadwall, 2 Common Sandpiper (Lockwood). Also 50+ Banded Demoiselle (Samuel Levy and Dante Shepherd) * Wandsworth Common: juvenile Peregrine perched in lakeside tree, brood of 3 Tufted Duck with female (Nick Rutter) * West Putney SW15: Marbled White in garden (J.Wilczur) * Woodberry Wetlands: 3 Little Egret, 11 Common Pochard 7 m 4 f, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Reed Warbler incl juv (Robert Callf) * Worcester Park: 2 White-letter Hairstreaks (Ian Cunnigham per Bob Smith) Wednesday 4th July 2018 * Alexandra Park: 10 adult Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res which is lower than usual (Bob Watts), c130 Black headed Gulls flying high above Es feeding on flying ant swarm early evening (Dominic Mitchell per Bob Watts) *Berrylands: circa 2450 Ring-necked Parakeet W between 20:10 and 21:10, the June maxima was 1860, my best count before this was 350 in July 2016 (Nick Tanner). * Brent Reservoir: 3 Egyptian Goose, 1 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, plus record 7th brood of Mute Swan (3 cygnets) (Andrew Haynes); plus Little Ringed Plover, Black-tailed Godwit, Common Sandpiper (Andrew Self) * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) + Kingfisher seen by Terry * Bushy Park: (6.50-7.20am) Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Kestrel (Juv),Song Thrush. (9.00-10.00pm) Barn Owl , 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Little Owl, 50+ Swift, Tawny Owl (calling) (Ian R Watson) * Chelsea Bridge Wharf: 2 newly fledged Grey Wagtail being fed by adult by clinic, Also new brood 5 Mallard. (Neil Anderson) * Crossness: Bonaparte‘s Gull still in overflow channel at 1-30 (David Bradshaw, Paul Whiteman) * Finchley: Garden N3 - 15+ Swift, f Sparrowhawk, Juv Starling, 6 Stock Dove (Samuel Levy) *Foots Cray Meadows: 5 Egyptian Geese 3 juv, Red Kite SW 15.00, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, juv Tawny Owl calling, 5+ Swift, 3+ Green Woodpecker inc juv, 6 Swallow, 4+ Blackcap 3 singing, 4+ Whitethroat 2 singing, 3 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Bullfinch, 100+ Banded Demoiselle, Red-eyed Damselfly, Brown Hawker, 6+ Ruddy Darter plus regular odonata species, Essex Skipper, Purple Hairstreak, Gatekeeper among 12 butterfly sp (Ian Stewart) *Greenford (Ruislip Rd): Red Kite, f Sparrowhawk (Kathryn Bull) *Greenwich Ecology Park; 21 Common Tern 9 adults 12 young, 3 of which have fledged, Sand Martin, 2 Grey Wagtail adult and juv, 4 Reed Warbler (John Bushell) *Hackney Marshes: Singing male Goldcrest just outside filter beds gate - no obvious sign of breeding, but the first I've ever seen here that wasn't wintering (Alastair Dent) *Hornchurch Country Park/ Ingrebourne Marshes: 50 Lapwing at viewing point. 1 Cetti's Warbler. A Couple of House Martins at Albyns Farm. 14:00 (Patrick English) *Ladywell Fields: 3+ Blackcap, 2 Song Thrush, Collared Dove (Keith Chambers) *Mickleham: Sparrowhawk circling at 1745 over St. Michael and All Angels Church with 4 Swift (P. Redmond) * Morden Cemetery: Red Kite flying north-east, 10 Marbled White butterflies (Bob Smith) * Staines Reservoirs: 5 Black-tailed Godwit N basin NE bank. 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 LIttle Ringed Plover. (Dave Morris per FJM) * Stave Hill: 1 pale Common Buzzard over high at 09:55 E, Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Stock Dove (appeared to be paired up with a Feral Pigeon) (John Cadera) * Trent Park: 2 Red Kite, 5 Common Buzzard, 40+ Swift. (Samuel Levy) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 9 Lapwing at back of field N of Darlands, 2 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Mistle Thrush, 3-4 Bullfinch including at least one juvenile (John Colmans) * West Dulwich: 1f Stag Beetle in garden in South Croxted Road (male has been seen a few occasions too), 8 Swift, 6 Ring-Necked Parakeet (Paul Collins) * Wandsworth, King George's Park: 2 Peregrine on nearby block of flats. (James Dee) * Woodberry Wetlands: 2+ Little Egret, male Common Pochard, adult Little Ringed Plover, first-summer Common Gull, juvenile Black-headed Gull with other ages, 2 Common Tern, Swift, juv Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Pied Wagtail mostly juv, Small Tortoiseshell, Peacock, Holly Blue, Gatekeeper (Robert Callf) 'Tuesday 3rd July 2018' *Alexandra Park: Little Egret Tunnel Res, f Common Pochard, 20 Tufted Duck, 1st-summer Common Gull Boating Lake, 4 Swift, Grey Wagtail, White-letter Hairstreak, Gatekeeper, Ringlet (Robert Callf) *Barnes Waterside estate: brood of 5 Tufted Ducks with mother + 7 other adults - my first record breeding here, Common Tern (Neil Anderson) *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Swifts + House Martins feeding high, 6 Common Tern+one chick, 3 adult Egyptian Goose, pair with 8 gosling. 2 Common Gull, 2 eclipse Shoveler. (Steve Blake) *Eastcote (Field End Rec): 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Greenfinch, Collared Dove (Tim Rymer) *Feltham: Red Kite over junction of Hounslow Rd/Uxbridge Rd at 1100 (Mike Foster) *Hornchurch Country Park: the scrape in front of the main viewpoint was completely dry but there were still 46 Lapwing present (James Palmer) *Lamorbey Park: 5 Egyptian Geese 2 juv, Peregrine, 3 juv Coots chasing an adult Moorhen, Swift, Blackcap singing + poss 2+ juv seen, Chiffchaff singing, 4+ Goldcrest, 2 Willow Emerald Damselfly my earliest record anywhere and probable evidence of first breeding at this site after first record last year, Banded Demoiselle, many Red-eyed, Blue-tailed, Azure + Common Blue Damselflies, 2 Emperor Dragonfly m + f, Black-tailed Skimmer, Broad-Bodied Chaser, Gatekeeper first of year, Purple Hairstreak low on brambles (Ian Stewart) (Hi Ian, Willow Emeralds were reported from a central London site last week, Very early indeed- Neil Anderson LNHS Odonata recorder) Thanks Neil, I was wondering. I’m not sure I’ve recorded the species in July before, at least not before the last few days of the month (IS) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 3 Sand Martin s. 7 Common Swift (Neil Batten) *Oxleas Wood:3 Nuthatch, 5 Swift, Treecreeper, 5 Goldcrest, Songthrush,3 Coal Tit, 2 Kestrel (1juv), Chiffchaff 5 Blackcap (2 f m),3 Stock Dove,3 Goldfinch, Sparrowhawk (fm) (Ron Turner) Ron: if you don't use our standard reporting format, your records are not likely to find their way onto the LNHS database. '' Not sure it’s worth saying it AGAIN. The message just doesn’t seem to get through. *Oxleas Wood: 3 Nuthatch, 5 Swift, Treecreeper, 5 Goldcrest, Song Thrush, 3 Coal Tit, 2 Kestrel (1juv), Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap (2fm), 3 Stock Dove, 3 Goldfinch, Sparrowhawk (fm) (Ron Turner) *Teddington':' Sparrowhawk carrying small prey over Broom Park at 0750 (Mike Foster) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Puddle: 16 Blackcap, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Goldrest, 28 Swift, 13 House Martin, 6 Swallow, 12 Chiffchaff, 8 Common Buzzard, 6 Common Whitethroat, 30+ Stock Dove, f '''Teal '(possibly the first record of one here in July), 3 juv Grey Heron, Bullfinch, Red Kite, Black-headed Gull. Also 11 Speckled Wood, 100+ Purple Hairstreak, 20+ Large White, 100+ Meadow Brown, 20 Gatekeeper, Comma, 50+ Ringlet, 30+ Large Skipper, 4 Marbled White. (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park : Blackcap,Common Buzzard, 6 Common Swift, 2 Goldfinch, Kestrel, 3 Treecreeper, 2 Purple Emperor,Marbled White, Speckled Wood, Ringlet, Meadow Brown, Large White, Gatekeeper, G V White,Small White, Large Skipper, Purple Hairstreak, ( Pete Lowman) *Palace of Westminster: Black Redstart heard calling probably from Westminster Abbey, but also possibly from the House of Lords end of Parliament 1015 and at 1230 (Francis Tusa). 'Monday 2nd July 2018' *Alexandra Park: several Hairstreak sightings including perched White-letter racetrack, Common Tern, adult Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res (Gerry Rawcliffe, Bob Watts) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Blackcap + Kingfisher between the park and Tescos (Conrad Ellam) *Eastcote (Roxbourne Park): 5 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Grey Heron, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Moorhen, Greenfinch, Mistle Thrush, 3 Swift, Song Thrush, 3 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, Muntjac Deer (Tim Rymer) *Dollis Brook: Viaduct - Finchley Tennis Club: House Martin, Grey Heron, 10+ Swift. Also 8 Speckled Wood, 6 Large White, Ringlet, 40+ Purple Hairstreak, 2 Comma (Samuel Levy) *New Bond Street W1: 1 Black Redstart '''13.00, at Bonhams Auctioneers (on private property behind the main facade, from office window); also seen from South Molton Street singing on tv aeriels (Matthew J. Bradbury) *Perivale, Hodder Drive: Red Kite over 845am (Andrew Peel) *Richmond Park NNR: 2 Red Kite, juv Peregrine, c240 Banded Demoiselle along Beverley Brook (J.Wilczur); Grey Wagtail (M.Delpy per JW) *Ruislip Lido: Red Kite over Poors Field drifting east. 4 obvious juv Common Terns on raft, 1 juv dead in Lido and another swimming around raft then toward shore when it disappeared (Martin Smith) *Ruislip Woods: 13:30, 2m '''Purple Emperor at Fore Street site + 1 Silver-washed Fritillary nearby on path to golf course (Richard Francis) *Trent Park: Purple Emperor Rough Lot 12:56 and 13:07 (Robert Callf) *Woodberry Wetlands: Little Ringed Plover, 4 Common Tern, 7 Little Egret (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 1st July 2018' *Alexandra Park: White-letter Hairstreak, 2 Purple Hairstreak racetrack, 5 adult Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res (Bob Watts); 2 Little Egrets, 1 Common Tern reservoir (Greg Smith) * Coppetts Wood: Peregrine over, 2 Buzzard, 30 Swift, 10 White-letter Hairstreak, many Purple Hairstreak ( Tony Clancy) * Crayford: 1st-summer Caspian Gull, ad Mediterranean Gull, ad Mediterranean x Black-headed Gull hybrid (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge) * Crayford Marshes: 14:00 Darent Barrage into Thames. At least 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 2nd summer Mediterranean Gull down river. Linnet singing, 3 Common Whitethroats and over in Dartford Marshes at least 3 m Skylarks in full song. Many Small Skipper Butterflies inside river-wall. (Patrick English) * Creekmouth: 1s BONAPARTE'S GULL '''12:30-13:30 at least (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge) *Crossness: 1s '''BONAPARTE'S GULL still, near mouth of outflow channel at low tide 10.20-11.10am, 2s Yellow-legged Gull, 1s Common Gull (Sean Huggins), 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 11 Teal, 2 Peregrine, 10 Common Tern (Rhys Evans) *Brent Reservoir: Red Kite over NE, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper (Brent Birders) *Fulham Palace Meadows Allotments: ca 20 Swift screaming over at 9pm (Nathalie Mahieu). *Oakwood Park: juv Green Woodpecker, ad Song Thrush, f White-letter Hairstreak alighted on bramble blossom 09:06 hrs W of 10 km line, 20+ Small Skipper, 3 Marbled White (Robert Callf) *Oxleas Wood: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Blackcap (3fm), 2 Hobby, 2 Kestrel (1juv), 4 Goldcrest, Song Thrush, 4 Stock Dove, 2 Swift, 2 Coal Tit (Ron Turner) *Pinner Croft Park: Imm Red Kite over 1pm, Southern Hawker, first seen in park (Nigel Barratt) *Richmond Park NNR: 3+ Buzzard - a pair in and above a wood where at least one young heard so breeding presumed (J.Wilczur) *South Ruislip: Red Kite low over Goals, Victoria Road (Tim Rymer) *Sparrow Farm Road (Stoneleigh): 2 m House Sparrows on House 59, fortunate considering the name (Michael Mac) *Saint Brides Church, Fleet Street: male and female/ juv Black Redstart (Andrew Peel) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 m Pheasant, 2 possibly 3 Red Kite, Buzzard calling in Gutteridge Wood, 14+ Stock Dove, family Green Woodpecker, 10+ Swift, 9 Skylark, family of 6 Swallow, Grey Wagtail, 2 juv Pied Wagtail, Lesser Whitethroat briefly singing (former breeder, first this year), 11 Whitethroat, Reed Warbler singing from Typha in Gutteridge Pool (site first), 2 m Reed Bunting, Bullfinch heard. Also 18 spp butterfly including 13 Purple + 3 White-letter Hairstreak, first Peacock for while, 4 Marbled White, 25 Ringlet (bizarre sight of m Gatekeeper in cop with Ringlet).; Silver-Y + 9 spp Odonata with Brown Hawker + 4 Banded Demoiselle (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 19 Canada Geese, 2 Grey Heron, 3 Red Kite, 4 Common Buzzard, 4 Black-headed Gull, 9 Stock Dove, 28 Swift, 7 Rook, 18 Swallow, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Pied Wagtail. (Samuel Levy) *Hainthorpe Estate, West Norwood: 1 x Red Kite flying low over houses (Jo Ferguson) Archived News Link to previous months